Aw Sookie!
by MandaSpaz
Summary: An All Human Story. She was always hesitant about Eric Northman, even a bit terrifed of him. However you should never judge a book by it's cover. Eric/Sookie slight OOC
1. When you were young

**Hello!**

**I have decided to revamp this and make it a Eric/Sookie story instead. I have yet to see an all human story in a True Blood section (either that or I have not been looking hard) so I have decided to put the story here!**

**The Eric I've created is the Viking we all know and love with a hint of my ex boyfriend, while this ex was nothing but a stoner and a prick he did say some stuff that was cute and sweet at the time. But I stress don't use drugs kids! Now enough of my blabbing and enjoy!**

_I didn't want to move, I would give anything for my mom to just let me live with either of my aunts instead of moving to a whole other state. While it was a crappy place I loved South Carolina, the weather was nice most of the time and you get to see the ocean when you go to the beach. Now my mom was moving us Louisiana, a place I heard smelled like marsh and the folks were extremely stupid (look at Brittney Spears). They didn't even have an ocean for a beach front, just a freaking gulf. _

_My mom had been promoted to work as a head manager of a branch in an insurance company; the problem was she had to move in order to get it and my mom was the type that if seen the opportunity to get good money she'll take it. So, me, my older brother Jason, and my Gran Adele, along with our dog Scarlett had to tag along with her on a long road trip to what would be out new home. The trip seemed useless, we lived in a small town back home…and we were moving to an even smaller town called "Bon Temps". I was so annoyed I only packed my stuff and didn't leave my room unless it was for dinner or something. What was worse of all was we moved in January and I was in the 6__th__ grade, I would be placed in a new school in the middle of a school term while everyone was up and ahead. _

_I remember telling my mom that I'll hate her forever, getting an "Okay honey" in response. When we arrived to the middle school it looked okay, even the inside looked nice. I was greeted by the guidance counselor there named Mrs. Fortenberry, a rather large lady with extremely frizzed blonde hair and loud clothing. She helped me understand which classes I was getting and whatnot, she seemed rather sweet._

_"Okay sweetie, be right back with our top two students in the 6__th__ grade, they'll show you to your class and help you get a better understanding of the school okay sweetie?" I only nodded in reply and waited in the quiet conference room; just then two girls came in, one brunette haired wearing a pink flower dress the other black with long braids in a shirt and jeans._

_"Hello!" the blonde one spoke out with a smile. "I'm Lorena." I just simply smiled slightly saying my name is response._

_"Tara Thornton," the other girl chimed in but didn't say much after that._

_"So where are you coming from?" Lorena asked, her voice to sweet, but it was the kind of sweet that was sickening._

_"South Carolina," I replied, not really sure what to make of these girls at first._

_"Oh that sounds lovely! And you're next class is English?"_

_"Seems like it," I responded, getting a slight non amused look from the Barbie doll. She looked at my schedule then back at me._

_"Well it looks like you have the same English with me; you can just follow me when the bell rings okay?" I nodded at her then right on cue the bell rang and I soon found myself following what I could describe as the prissiest girl I have ever met, and I had met some doozies in my lifetime. I will never understand it, but when a new kid comes into their first classroom the kids in there look and treat you like a bright shiny toy. The English teacher there, Mrs. White, guided me where to sit and began class. We had to write about a favorite memory or something but I had a hard time thinking, I was not one to just write what someone told me to write. I was more of a free spirited writer, as I drummed my pencil on the page of the journal; I began looking around, just to be nosy. By the time I turned my head, I noticed a kid that was writing that I thought was kinda cute. _

_He was pale, but not extremely pale that he looked like he was dipped in white paint. He had sort of large eyes and blonde hair that wasn't short, but wasn't extremely long either. He dressed in a black hoodie and baggy jeans, looking like he was kinda be that kid that would set something on fire on purpose. As soon as he looked at me I quickly turned and went back staring at a blank page of my journal, but not without have a quick look of how blue his eyes were, they were almost unrealistic._

_Before I could even realize the bell rang for the 6__th__ graders to have lunch. I got a salad bowl and looked around; I didn't know if I should sit in a table with people in it or not. Finding an empty place I sat down and fixed my salad when I felt someone near me._

_"Did the rich, white folk outcast you or something?" said a familiar voice; I looked up, seeing it was the Tara girl from before._

_"Oh um…I don't think so," I replied._

_"Okay let me ask you this; before you got here did the brunette invite to sit with her?" she asked, I shook my head no. "Then they outcasted you then. See if you are not what they consider acceptable then forget even talking to them. They choose who is worthy to be part of their group." She sat down with me having her lunch tray. "Sorry for not talking that much this morning, it's best if you just let Lorena talk. How do you like this school so far?"_

_"Oh it's okay, kinda nice looking to be honest," I admitted._

_"This school, along with the little kid's schools is the only ones that are. Once you reach Bon Temps High School it won't be as glamorous. That school has been there since the 70's and has not been majorly reconstructed yet," she explained eating celery. "Don't worry, you'll adapt to this place soon enough." I nodded, after we finished we sat outside just watching the other kids. That was when I noticed that guy from my English class again hanging out with a small group of people. Tara must have noticed because she brought me out of my thoughts saying "that's Eric."_

_"Who?" I asked._

_"The scary blonde haired kid. That's Eric Northman and his group of misfits," she clarified. "See the other blonde is his sister Pam. The Chinese's name is Chow and that's my cousin Lafayette. There's also Eggs, Ginger, Stan, and Isabel."_

_"Do you hang out with them?" I asked._

_"Only when I'm extremely bored and the library's closed, they are pretty cool to hang out with though," she replied. "Wanna go talk to them?" I quickly shook my head no, causing her to laugh. _

_"Girl, you're not only one. All the girls like Eric at first, until he opens his mouth. He's a mean kid." I nodded at her slightly; the rest of the first day of my school career was pretty much a blur. Before I reached high school Hurricane Katrina hit the state of Louisiana bad and my Gran died. Tara and I became fast friends, sort of becoming a group of our own, we were sort of the in between and we could hang out with just anyone. _

_As for Eric, I never uttered a word to him through out middle school. Every year we had at least one class together but I would sit in the front while he sat all the way in the back. He seemed to be infatuated with Ms. Lorena too, but was clearly denied many times. I honestly felt bad for him. By the time I got to Bon Temps High School it was exactly how Tara described it but you learn to settle after a while. I was high in my classes and I was not pregnant and cracked out on drugs. That counts for something right?_

**Please review, subscribe, whatever! I sadly can't give you a naked Viking in return but I'll keep writing!**


	2. You're all I think about these days

The first day of my senior year, my final year in the hell hole called Bon Temps High School. I've been waiting for this moment since I moved here and it almost seemed like it wasn't going to get here fast enough. As soon as they gave me my diploma I was going to pack my shit and drive away never looking back. However, as much as I hated the place it wasn't as bad as home. During my school year my mom liked dating weirdoes; lately she has been dating this man named John Landry, a well respected business man who just rubbed me wrong for some reason.

I had my safe havens, I would stay at Tara's house when John came over to the house and I wouldn't have to deal with him. In fact I hang out there so much her mom Lettie Mae threatened to just "adopt my white ass", but I know she meant that with love, after all I was practically part of her family. The only problem I had was her cousins insisting to flirt with me…a.k.a telling me how fine my ass looked in my jeans and cat call me, but Tara quickly came to my rescue, hell even Lafayette saved me a couple of times. I grew to like Lafayette by my junior year; we fixed each other's make up and had girl talks, just us three. I needed a change and he knew just what to do, but I drew the line of cutting my hair.

"Girl I know you're gonna turns some heads when we get back to school," he told me admiring his work. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head; there was not one dude on the planet that wouldn't even look at me in that way. Not that it bothered me, I liked my independence.

On the first morning back I sat on the hood on my blue Chevy Aveo, reading The Great Gatsby while we waited for classes to start. I looked up every now and then, taking my shades off to catch a glimpse of the kids coming in. Of course I noticed Lorena with her boyfriend Bill Compton, they were the it couple of the school. She was nominated to every beauty pageant the school had to offer, and head anchor for the school news…and head editor for the school newspaper…and the head editor for the yearbook. Billy was the star soccer and basketball player; he was also extremely full of himself. He even tried to hit on me behind Lorena's back a few times.

You could tell when Jason came to the parking lot because his truck was so large the ground literally shook when he drove in, blowing his truck horn that he got custom designed to sound like The Dukes of Hazard. He graduated two years ago, went to Tech school, and now became the coach of the football team. Only problem though was he still thought he was a teenager. Getting back to my book I heard yet another engine rumbling sound, but it was loud and obnoxious like Jason's environment hazard of a truck. No, this sound came from a well known 1970's red corvette…_his _corvette.

Yes, I was still smitten with him, Eric Northman. Trying not to be obvious in my staring I looked with my shades on in the corner of my eye. Coming out of the 'vette was a now towering Eric, wearing jeans that were ripped on the left knee and a black shirt that should have been reported it was sheer, with the most worn out black Converse's I have ever seen. He grew out his honey blonde hair that was at least two inches or three past his strong shoulders. I noticed that he must have worked out more over the summer because his biceps looked like they could break something, and yet he was obvious muscular either. He was the like a gift from the gods, the Norse gods really, and I had the baddist crush on him. I watched him walking with his sister Pam inside, trying hard not to stare at how his jeans were molding his ass perfectly when Tara saved me from my evil, unnecessary thoughts.

"Earth to Sook!" she grinned hopping on the hood of my car, I laughed a little finally coming back to earth and got back to my book. "You're reading that? Didn't we read that in the 10th grade?"

"I liked the story!" I replied, in an eye roll in reply.

"Whatever, are you coming over tonight? Mama's cooking something mean tonight," Tara announced something I could not resist. Out of everything in the world I loved her mom's cooking. I told her I would think about it, I would most likely come over anyway just to avoid my mom…and John, especially John. The bell finally ran, Tara clinging onto to my book bag as I zoomed past the large, slow grown onto our first class. I had Creative Writing while she had Business Law. We exchanged our goodbyes before I went into Ms. Forrester's classroom; Ms. Forrester was my English teacher in the 10th grade who I loved greatly. She was a bit out there with her mad love for Mythology and always wearing the oddest glasses but she understood my talent of being a writer and encouraged me.

Sitting on the front seat where I use to sit before Ms. Forrester smiled at me, wearing a black dress with her dark hair down, and of course she was wearing funky glasses. Today she had on there hot pink ones that I knew for sure would glow in the dark. The class for Creative Writing was the same as Advanced Reading to fill in a school year I guess; I honestly could not understand it. I was back reading Gatsby, not really paying attention who was coming in, until I heard:

"Well, well Eric. I am glad you'll be part of my class this semester," Ms. Forrester said, causing me to look up to what I hope was not true…wrong. Coming into the English classroom was someone I seriously thought I would not be dealing with early in the morning…_Eric Northman_.

Oh. My._**God**_!

I quickly got back to my book, hoping to God this was just some horrible dream where I just wake up falling out of my bed. He was never in Advanced Reading, how the hell did he get in? Then it hit me, there was a girl in that class last semester named Sarah Newlin, who said she didn't want to be in a "artsy, fartsy" class…when I see her I'll hurt her severally. I felt his presence walk past me, forcing me to look up high to the heavens to see him going past me…catching a glimpse at me. I knew for sure I was blushing at catching his intense blue eyes with mine, I even saw a ghost of a smirk on his face.

_He'll sit all the way in the back…you won't have to deal with him._

Just then I felt him sit right behind me…fucking hell. Ms. Forrester closed the door for class to start, going on and on about how she was so glad to see us and how amazing the class will be, so on and so forth. Meanwhile I'm freaked out beyond belief; my biggest fear and baddist crush since the 6th grade was sitting right behind me…in a class where I thought I was the safest! Fuck. Me.

"I see we have a new student with us this semester! I hope you enjoy it Eric," Ms. Forrester beamed.

"Yes ma'am," came the smooth as honey voice of his reply. His voice was not deep, but not high either, it was a nice medium. He didn't have a southern accent like the rest of the kids had, in fact if you catch it right he had this unknown accent that I had no idea what it was. As the class went on I tried so hard to pay attention to Ms. Forrester, by the time the bell rang I dashed out as fast as I could to go to broadcasting class. I have had Eric in my classes before, but not where he was right up behind me and he can practally see what I was doing! I was so freaked out the only thing that calmed me down was to hear Lorena come in complaining about her "complicated" life to a really sweet Sam Merlotte.

Sam was possibly the nicest person in the popular group; he treated everyone equally and did a lot of things for people. To be honest the word "doormat" does not even describe the poor dude.

"I told my father that I needed to be tanned in the right shade or I will never look right when a picture is taken! Sun screen totally blocks the chance of having a tan," she went on and on while Sam nodded in agreement. Everyone knew Sam had the worst crush on her, it was so obvious. I tried to tell him that kissing her ass will be the only time you'll get that close to her, to which Sam replies:

"She's just misunderstood that's all!" I rolled my eyes mentally at that ridiclicious excuse. Sam and I, along with Hoyt were setting up to start the program when Lorena stopped me from fixing the camera in the right angle.

"I need a girl's opinion. And since you are sadly the only girl without ugly wrinkles in this room you'll have to do." I'm so honored.

"Do you think this top is too low? I mean I have to show my arms on the desk to look professional but I'm afraid it'll show my cleavage too much. Should I change my top or just pull the top up just a tad." She was referring to her outfit, plaid pants that went to her knees, white sneakers, a tiny jean jacket and a top that she must have stolen at a picnic.

"Oh no Lorena, it looks just fine," I replied with a smile. While I knew she would not get in trouble because she was such a star in the school's eye, I also knew the guy's in the school with their short hormones will have a field day seeing the famous her large cleavage.

"Thank you Sookie! You know, if you need any help with…your outfits or lack of make up let me know okay?" she gleed with a sick smile that I just wanted to wipe off her face. There have been moments where as I stood behind the camera to just zoom in on her tits or her mouth so people would stare at that gap between her teeth the whole time she talked. However, knowing I would be hunted down by the mean girls I kept the revenge thoughts to myself.

"As always this is Lorena, and I hope you make good decisions!" she smiled sweetly at the camera…God I wanted to just shove it in her mouth and have it ripped out of the other end of her head. "Alright cut," she directed sighing out. "I swear these cheap ass people need to put their money to get top notch media equipment! My God." I just walked out, my job was done and her diva fits afterwards were the two pinhead's problem.

"Where the hell did you speed off to?" Tara asked me while we walked to my English class.

"What are you talking about?" I replied looking at her slightly.

"I'm talking about I got out to meet you so we can walk together but you ran out that classroom like a fire lit your ass now spill!" I sighed stopping to face her completely.

"Eric," I answered.

"What did he do? Try to set your hair on fire?" she asked, trying to be funny I assume.

"He sat right behind me in class," I replied.

"Uh, I know you kinda have the hots for him but there's no need acting this freaked out that he sat behind you," she explained. "What are you worried about? Making an ass of yourself? Well I hate to break to you but you do that anyway."

"Wow, thanks Tara," I replied walking into the classroom together, this year we had a new teacher named Ms. Leclerq. From what I understood she tried teaching before but went bat shit crazy and quit. Now an inspiring poet and spiritual woman Ms. Leclerq returned to give teaching another go.

"Oh damn," Tars muttered, causing me to turn where she was looking at. Shit! There was Eric again in the back of the class against the corner. Grabbing Tara's arm I practally dragged her to the front seat with me, far away from Eric as humanly possible. The class got extremely quiet as the pale red head walked gracefully to the front. At least we thought that was red hair…turned out it was a wig.

"This is a senior English class; as such I expect maturity and respect. This is your last year until you strive in the real world, and I am here to guide the way to true success." Why couldn't she just say we're reading boring shit and brush off our grammar? "I am handing out a sheet that lists all the pronouns; I expect all of you to know them within two weeks." Tara and I looked at each other, gob smacked at the crazy ladies idea of brushing grammar! Thank God the bell rang for lunch because I was pretty much sure that alone would let people just walk out on their own.

"What's the fuck? There's like every single pronoun on the planet! How the hell are we going to memorize this in two weeks?" Tara yelled slamming the sheet on the table while I calmly fixed my salad.

"Every teacher is different in how to teach," I reasoned.

"But memorize all these fucking words within two weeks?" she yelled out.

"Damn hooka! I can hear your loud mouth all the way down the hall," Lafayette spoke out, sitting with us with his lunch. "Is that a sheet of pronouns?"

"Yeah we gotta learn them in two weeks, all of them," Tara replied.

"Every one? What kind of cracked out teach is doing that?" he asked, shocked.

"Ms. Leclerq, that crazy white bitch with a fake ass hair," Tara mumbled. "I swear I thought that thing was going to fall right off her head! And why are you here? Are you not hanging out with the cracks anymore?"

"Oh you know the Northmans, they never eat lunch here. They're properly eating in some burger joint somewhere," Lafayette replied. "And they're not cracked! Just because Ginger dropped out doesn't mean they're cracked.

"Ginger dropped out?" I asked shocked, Tara and I never hung out with Lafayette's group, but we knew the basic gossip about them through him. Eggs was the first to drop out of school to work as a plumber in his dad's business. Chow transferred to a private school in Shreveport. I also had to endure the countless dates and flings Eric went through thanks to Mr. Gay Gossip.

"Yeah girl, that guy she was running around with finally knocked her up and she had to drop out," he replied sipping his senior tea.

"What is going on with these bitches? Don't they know anything about a pill or at least a condom?" Tara asked.

"Her excuse was they could not afford a condom," he chuckled.

"But…they give out those for free in Health Clinics," I reasoned, getting another laugh.

"This is Ginger we're talking about," Lafayette fired back. "That girl lost half her brain cells by not eating anything but crack. Maybe you two should stop being the lone wolves and hang out with us."

"No thanks, I have a life better then to just get in trouble and Sookie's is so freaked out by Eric she run out of a class like her ass is caught of fire," Tara replied, getting a slap on the arm by me.

"Aw, Sweet Sook's got the hots for the Viking sex on a stick! Don't blame you girl he is good to look at," he said with a wink. This was so outrageous; I was embarrassed that they knew. Tara one thing, but Lafayette hangs out with Eric and would blab in a heart beat! I rolled my eyes, hoping to God they would just drop it and I would never head about it again. Eric must see me as this weird chick who looks and flees away from him. The sooner I'm away from this…the better off I'll be.

**I would like to say that I am not affiliated with HBO or Alan Ball/** **Charlaine Harris in any way. That being said I hope you'll review and/or subscribe. Check out my other unfinished stories ha-ha. Also if you want to get a visual of some of the stuff I describe in the story check it out of my profile! Thanks!**


	3. Why don't you like me?

Yesterday was a disaster, today though was going to be better I could feel it. It was closer to the weekend and I never dwell on the same thing very long. Plus I knew for a fact that Eric would not be in the classes I was going to be in today, they were mainly Honors classes. My first morning class was Art, a new safe haven now that my original Creative Writing class ambushed. There were no popular pricks or anyone connected to Eric whats so ever, I could just relax and be myself...that was until I took a step in the class and almost dropped my books. Sitting between two other kids was a girl I was all too familiar with, Pam Northman.

Was God, Jesus, or even Buddha after me this year? What have I done to deserve this?

Sitting as far from her as possible, our Art teacher Mr. Gauthier began the class by letting people get in pairs of two and do a life portrait of each other. I didn't know a lot of people in there and was just about to get out of the way when Pam plopped down next to me with a smile on her face.

"Hello," she spoke, being chipper for some reason…she was not known to be chipper.

"Hey," I replied, looking like a deer in the headlights…but I tried not to let it show.

"We're gonna be partners," she said, she wasn't making a request, she was stating a fact. I simply nodded as she took out paper and black chalk, beginning drawing me without even announcing which one of us was going to start.

"I didn't think I was ever going to have a class with you. I was afraid I was never going to get the chance to chat either! I'm Pam." She continued looking up slightly before going back to the paper.

"Yeah um, I know who you are…you wanted to be in a class with me?" I asked totally stunned.

"Mmhm! I saw you when you transferred and thought you were pretty cool, Eric always got you in his classes and it bummed me out I never got to," she went on.

"Well um…I…I'm glad you finally get to talk to me…I guess," I replied, I was seriously getting the mind fuck of a lifetime.

"Well I could have in the beginning but I was forbidden to," she said, sounding like she was commenting on the weather or something but it caught my attention…Eric didn't want her talking to me? What was I to him a leaper? "But I got information about you through Laffy so I got a good idea about you." Stalker much?

"Everything?" I asked, hoping Lafayette didn't reveal too much.

"Oh no not everything, just the basics. You moved here from the Carolinas because your mom had a promotion. Your grandma died when you were in the 7th grade, you have a dog named Scarlett, and you spend most of your time with him and Tara because you don't like your mom's main squeeze," she listed everything but my bra size and what kind of underwear I wear.

"Well…guess you got it all, no mystery," I commented.

"Oh no, there's some mystery. Like, why do you hate your mom's new boyfriend? Why are you so quiet? Why aren't you dating?" she went on and on, I was so stunned she wanted to know all this much about me I was left speechless.

"Why do you wanna know that?" I asked, really curious at what her deal is. Pam shrugged and smiled.

"Like I said you look cool and might be fun to talk to," she finally looked up at me again. She had dirty blonde hair with piercing blue eyes like Eric, she was wearing purple eye shadow and bright red lipstick dressed in a mesh top that was saved by a black tank top underneath along with a worn out jeans, fishnet tights, and boots. You could say she was punk but I have caught her at times where she would be easily mistaken for a popular if it weren't for hanging out with her brother so much.

"So are you coming to the party tonight?" she asked out of the blue, thankfully changing the subject about me. I knew about the party she was talking about, her friend Stan always held parties in his basement every time his parents left for a month long vacation, typical high school movie scenario but it was true. Almost everyone except most of the populars went, the ones that do go in secret.

"Oh I don't know, I never went before," I replied.

"Well maybe you should! They are so much fun and you'll like it I promise!" she assured me but I knew better. Everyone went, including Eric and I was not about to make a blubbering fool. Instead I told her I was going to think about it, getting a pleased giggle in response. This was the first time I talked to Pam Northman, and I have come to the conclusion she was the oddest person I ever met in my life. The rest of school day seemed normal, no sign of Eric at all and I was more then relieved about that. I didn't have to be camera bitch to The Lorena Krasiki Show and I wasn't even teased about my irrational to just hide under a rock. The day seemed too good to be true…and it was, by the time I got home I noticed John's car there…perfect.

I didn't stop to say hello, knowing full well mom would be busy, so instead I went to my room and locked the door. Placing the headphones in my ears while starting on my homework I quickly escaped the world by the clever music of Mika's _Grace Kelly_. The lyrics seemed to fit what was gnawing at me since Pam told me she was forbidden to talk to me. Eric must not like me…at all, not even in friendly terms, but then again Eric was known not to be nice to anyone. Just then I somehow heard the door knock gently, causing me to stop the music and look at it, I was done with my homework anyway.

"Yeah?" I asked, my way of saying "Come in", quickly regretting it because stepping in was John.

"Saw the door closed, hoped to chat with you," he said with a smile, a smile I was not buying at all. "How was school?"

"Fine," I said getting up to pack my stuff back in my book bag, I was really not in the mood.

"What kind of homework did you have?" he asked leaning against my doorway.

"Stuff for anatomy," I answered, not really getting his deal.

"Ah Anatomy, studying the human body. What subject are you on?" he asked.

"It was actually testing to see if we read the procedures about Lab and stuff," I replied. John nodded, getting creepy to me.

"So you'll be learning about how the body works and the names of parts," he said stepping in my room further. "Will you be learning about organs?"

"It's Anatomy, we'll learn everything," I told him, what kind of question was that? John nodded again.

"That's good, so…how come I don't see you with a boy yet?" he asked out of the blue. I shrugged and shook my head indicating I didn't know. Why did he?

"That's a real shame; a girl like you should have had a boyfriend by now. Especially one as pretty as you," he continued, looking at me up and down in a manner that I found not appropriate. "Are you planning anything tonight? Mom was hopping we had dinner together." I had to think fast, I was not about to deal with him all night.

"Can't, going to a party," I replied. He looked slightly disappointed, like what he was planning wasn't going to fall through or something.

"You mom will be disappointed, you haven't been staying home for long lately. It can't be because of me is it?" Duh, it had everything to do with you! Instead I said I had to be ready so I could pick Tara up. John nodded walking away while I came to close the door and quickly locked it…I felt dirty. Changing to another pair of jeans and a black shirt I grabbed my purse and spare clothes sneaking out the window, I was not about to walk past hearing mom's nagging and John hidden agenda to undress me with his eyes. Driving off to Tara's house I drove up to the driveway and ran to knock the door. Lettie May opened the door with her nightgown on and a hair net.

"Sookie? Are you alright?" she asked, I must have looked nervous.

"I'm okay, is Tara here?" I asked.

"Yeah hon, she and Lafayette are in her room getting ready to go to a party," she replied, perfect! After she let me in and walked straight to her room and barged right in, Lafayette was standing behind her fixing her hair while she sat in a dining room chair, jumping at my intrusion.

"Fuck! Have you heard of knocked Sook?" she yelled rolling her eyes at me.

"Sorry girl," I said crashing onto the bed. "So you're going to Stan's party I take it?" I wanted to get my mind off of what happened at home so badly.

"Mmhmm honey child and it's going to be a good one too! Why you wanna come?" Lafayette chimed into out conversation.

"Yeah, it'd be nice to get out of my shell," I replied.

"You know Eric will be there right? Are you actually going to try to have a good time or are you going to cower in a corner?" Tara asked giving me a look.

"I promise that I will try to have a good time and not cower," I said holding my right hand up like I was on trial. Both Tara and Lafayette looked at each other then back at me.

"Okay, but if I see a shred of a freak out and we're leaving do you understand?" Tara asked pointing a finger at me. I nodded in reply with a smile on my face. "I also take it you're spending the night huh?" she continued. I shrugged and we all laughed slightly, I knew what they were thinking.

The girl never wants to go home.

Driving to Stan's party we saw a sea of cars already there, he lived in the middle of nowhere so there was no chance of neighbors calling and you can park just anywhere. We got to the entrance of the basement, knocking the door and was greeted to a crack of the door and Stan's face peaking out.

"Password?" he asked in his gruff Southern accent.

"Chicken Shit now let us in!" Lafayette yelled, Stan opened the door letting us in and we were introduced to the party lights and loud music. There was a good sized crowd of almost everyone we knew. I just happened to glance at where he kept the couch and saw Eric with a girl on him, trying to mark him on the neck with her mouth. I sighed and went to where the drinks were, no they didn't have to worry one bit about me cowering because I was all levels of bummed out. Reaching the table of endless beer and sodas I looked, wondering if I should be bad and drown my sorrows in beer or just stick to soda.

"What would you like?" Stan's brother Charles "Longshadow" yelled at me through the music.

"I don't know yet," I yelled back turning back to the dance floor, Tara finally found Eggs and danced with him while Lafayette was trying to flirt with a straight boy. All of the sudden I heard something that I was sure it was meant for someone else.

"Can I get you a beer?" a medium, smooth as honey with a slight unknown accent voice yelled through the music.

**Gasssp! Yes I'm evil leaving it hanging like that. But the next chapter will be even better! I will not give out details though…it's a surprise. Please, please, please leave reviews. Reviews make Vikings happy.**


	4. I've just seen a face

I never understood the concept of "Oh it was love at first sight," or "When you came in the air went out," stupid shit like that. I mean, why would anyone make themselves look like an idiots with love poems and flowers. I didn't even understand why dad was always lovey dovey on mom ever since I was born. I mean sure, I had small crushes in my lifetime...worst one was Lorena, but it didn't mean shit. That was until she came to my English class for the first time that year.

She was obviously new the way she looked down to avoid people. She sat a row away, getting her journal out and opened it…but didn't do anything. I wasn't writing either, I was actually drawing a hangman of Bill "I talk like I got a rod up my ass" Compton. I tried not to stare at her…I was just as guilty of knowing about the new school toy as the rest of them. Plus I wanted to at least see her face, it wouldn't hurt right? By the third time I looked over at her, our eyes caught for a split second before she quickly jerked her head to get back to her journal. I kept back a frustrated sigh but I did get to at least see her eyes, they were blue like mine but with a hint of green in them too. I had to admit they were pretty.

There had been times where I wanted to talk to her, join her into our circle but after practically embarrassed me in front of the whole class once my fear of rejection owned me for most of my school career. The only thing I could do was to become a stalker and just look at her when she didn't notice; she did have a cute face but why was I even bothering? She was like any other chick in this school; I just knew that behind that cute face was a bitch itching to come out. Plus I couldn't help but notice her freaking whenever I was near and either pulled herself in an invisible shell or dash off. By the time high school hit and my testosterone was beginning to sky rocket I began looking at her more then I should have. I even started having these dreams and she was the star in all of them, leaving me waking up sweaty and a large hard on that would cause damage. I notice how much she changed and developed into some simple yet beautiful creature.

She was forming curves in all the right places; she started wearing make up but not too much like it looked painted on. I was seriously feeling things that were not needed whats so ever and had to be get rid of completely. I thought almost fucking every willing gal in town would do it but the first few were not successful. It wasn't until I was on Yvetta, a girl that I fool around with once in a while, when I started thinking about her…wondering what it would be like if I was doing this to _her_. Mounting _her_. Hearing _her _call my name out over and over until she screamed in pleasure. I soon discovered that in order to get me off was imagining her as I gave Yvette the ride of her life. This was very unhealthy, I was never this hung over a chick before, a chick I never talked to either! Luckily for me I had Lafayette to be my secret messenger, since he saw her most of the time. It started off basic, like knowing her name and all. Then it progressed to how colorful her language got whenever she got riled up, or she kept getting hit on by his kin. Not all of his reports were great; he told me she never stayed at her place because of some dick named John, and how she kept being harassed by Lorena. Then there are times where I sit in my car, watching her walk with Tara to her car, laughing and carrying on. How I wanted so terribly to just grow a set and talk to her but I just couldn't. Besides she cowers away every time I'm near…why bother?

It was the morning of my senior year, I would have been gone a year ago, but thanks to my block against the first go around of 3rd grade Math I failed. Leaving me to deal with my sister on the same grade level, perfect. I was just in the middle of a rather nice dream of me and Sookie making love in a field somewhere when I felt someone hitting me with a pillow.

"Wake up jerk off we gotta go to school!" My sister voice yelled at me while she continued smacking me with the pillow.

"Ugh, fine, fine! I'm up! God you annoying thing!" I ground rubbing my eyes. Cracking them open I saw Pam already in her clothes, but without make up and she had her hair wrapped in a towel.

"Come on dip shit, I'm not about to be late because of you," she sneered going back to her room. After a few moments I finally got up and took a shower, a cold one thanks to my harder then usual morning wood. I was not about to jerk off on a school morning, I like to take my time giving myself a happy ending and an impatient Pam was going to ruin it. Finally getting ready we drove to school, being greeted by Sookie reading that Gatsby book. When we walked into the building Pam started snickering out of the blue.

"What's your deal?" I asked her.

"You! It's our final year and you don't have the balls to even say hello, you're pathetic," Pam said laughing at me.

"Oh yeah? I don't see you talking to that Amelia person yet!" I glared at her before sneaking to get to out lockers without getting caught.

"Um, if you are paying attention I have been talking to her! We're just not romantic yet. Unlike you who won't even tell a girl you've been jerking off for you like her. I mean what's your deal she seems cool!"

"You don't get it!" I sneered slamming my locker. "Now drop it."

"Oh my God Lorena called you out in class so what? That was in the 5th grade and Sookie seems far from that bitch," Pam pressed. She did have somewhat of a point. Before I got a word in the bell rang and I had to go to that Creative Writing class, I had to get in it, Study Hall has its quirks but I was not to spend that whole time staring into space that early in the morning. I got lectured lightly by Ms. Forrester before I got in; she was cooky, but the good time to let you feel better about yourself. I stepped in and stopped, seeing Sookie sitting there deep in that runned down book. I don't know what came over me, but I figured why not? It was my last year and I'll never see her again, why not have a bit of fun.

Walking past her, catching her gorgeous eyes again while she looked up at me. I just could not help but smirk as I went to sit right behind her. I saw her tense up, grinning to myself. I didn't know if she was truly terrified of me or had the worse crush on me, but I knew that by the end of this year, I will at least get a hello in. If I thought Creative Writing was fun, English class was going to be a pure blast! I never had a day where I had Sookie in two classes; this was going to be an interesting year. I was completely ignoring the ding bat Ms. Leclerq, watching the back of Sookie's head again from a far distance. Dirty thoughts started brewing in my head, I couldn't look at her hair without wanting to grab a handful and pull it just to get a noise. Thank God the bell rang for lunch because I was about to jizz in my pants just at the thoughts.

After Pam and I sneaked out of school to eat lunch at Sonic I was eating a cheeseburger deep in thought again.

"I'm going to do it," I announced.

"Do what? Jerk off in the car?" Pam asked sarcastically.

"No you creepy fuck," I rolled my eyes. "I meant I'm going to talk to her."

"Sookie? Oh thank God, I'm starting to get sick of hearing her name through your bedroom door." I shook my head and rolled my eyes again at her response. "When are you?"

"I don't know, but it'll be soon," I muttered more to myself. I honestly didn't have a strategy plan. I tried thinking of many scenarios in my head on until the next day, I was bummed that I didn't have any classes with her. I did however get surprising news.

"She's in my class!" Pam told me while we hopped in my car to go to eat.

"You're shitting me," I looked at her. Pam nodded with a big smile on her face as she explained how shy she really was and was not snooty at all. However when Pam went to where I forbade her to talk to her I groaned.

"She'll think I hate her!" I slammed my head onto the steering wheel.

"Oh relax you know you did because of you're own lesbian paranoia about me, and you better hope she goes to Stan's party because I invited her," She said, causing me to shoot a look at her. "But she said she didn't know." I doubt she would, I never saw her there before and I knew for a fact people mention it to her. By the time it rolled around I was dressed in my jeans and Chucks with a black shirt that wasn't washed half to death. Sliding on my leather jacket and lit up my cigarette and slammed on Pam's door.

"Come on lipstick let's go!" I yelled.

"Now you two better behave do you understand?" My mom told us through the kitchen. I kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"No worries mom, Jag älskar dig," I told her, walking as Pam said the tame thing and we sped off to Stan's place. We were sort of the first ones there; I crashed on the couch while Pam insisted on helping. As more people arrived I saw Yvetta walking in and made a B line to me.

"Hey there sexy, haven't heard from you," she said rubbing against me like a fucking cat in heat.

"Been busy," I mumbled, I didn't want her on me. For some odd reason I knew Sookie was going to be here this time.

"Busy now?" She asked rubbing her hand against my crotch; I looked at her and sighed. Why did I think she was going to be at the party? Sookie would never go anywhere I even breathe on. So instead I just let Yvetta have her way with me, attacking my neck in a crude manner. Just as I was about to shut my mind off and go to fantasy land I noticed Pam walking to me.

"Your obsession is here!" she yelled at me because of the loud music. I looked, and quickly sat up causing Yvetta to fall face first on the couch. Shit she was! She looked amazing, not like there was a moment where she didn't. She walked to the drinks and got up to walk there but I stopped. I heard Pam groan and pushed me.

"Go!" she yelled, I took a gulp of confidence and walked over to her, Londshadow was asking about a drink and she said she was not deciding. This was it, God help me.

"Can I get you a beer?" I yelled over the loud music, at first she stiffened and turned her head to me then started looking for something around me.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked back, confused.

"Yeah…who else would I be talking to?" I asked back.

"I thought you were talking to your girlfriend or something?" she replied. Girlfriend? Oh shit, she saw me with Yvetta.

"Who Yvetta? No she's…she the town bike believe me!" I told her with a smile, hoping to ensure her I was not with anyone. She nodded, looking like she understood. "So how about that beer huh?" She cracked a smile, at me, score!

"Bud Light is fine," she said, I handed her the bottle and got some cash to pay for the beer charity when she stopped me. "You don't have to pay!"

"I want to," I told her and gave Longshadow the cash. "It's no big deal trust me. Wanna sit with me for a while? Somewhere not so nosy?" Sookie thought for a moment before gulping some beer, for confidence I guess and nodded. I smiled and motioned her to come with me while we walked and sat upstairs to Stan's living room. It was practally dead up there and that way I could finally talk to her, maybe this will help her out of my system.

"God, it was getting sticky in there," I laughed plopping on the couch. "Come on sit down," I offered patting a cushion right next to me. Instead she sat on the other side of the couch; this girl must be terrified of me. We sat there in silence for a while, her sipping her beer while I was sitting there trying to figure out how to break the ice.

_You're Eric Fucking Northman! Do something!_

"How come I never seen you at the parties before?" I asked, not exactly the greatest in the world but it was a start!

"Oh um, never thought it was my thing. I'm not much of a social person," she replied. She _was _shy…it's quite adorable.

"What changed your mind?" I asked, merely curious. Sookie shrugged, not looking at me even once.

"Just spur of the moment," she said, I had a feeling there was more then what she was telling me but I wasn't going to press it. I got her this far without her scattering her away and I was not about to mess it up. I took a while and at four beers but I finally got her loosen up, even though she refused to sit closer to me. We started about why I failed the 3rd grade; when I told her she let out a giggle…while that would normally bruise my ego the fact that her giggle was so cute it softened the blow.

"3rd grade Math is easy!" she said covering her mouth giggling. I playfully rolled my eyes but couldn't help but smile "It's like…fractions…and multiplying!"

"Math is not my strong suit," I said taking a sip of my own Heineken. "Now with these letters with it and all this clutter makes my brain fucking hurt. Luckily Pam is a genius in it and helps me out a little bit."

"What subject do you like best?" she asked, almost laying out on the couch but kept her knees close to her chest.

"Anything that doesn't make me think too hard," I answered laughing. "No, I do like Creative Writing; I'm a big History person though."

"Really? I don't see it," she answered quite honestly. "I see you going to the Vocational School and work on cars or something." I could not help but laugh.

"I like looking and driving cars, not fix them. I might as well be staring at the human brain when I open the hood," we both laughed a small bit, I couldn't explain it but being with her made me feel warm…I never felt warm before. I was pretty convinced to get her beer before talking to her because she was truly herself. She was oddly funny, saying these weird expressions as well as moving her hands a lot when she really got into a story. It was bad enough she was in my system already…but now I really feeling I was crushing hard for the first time in my life. Before we continued talking Tara came upstairs and sighed.

"There you are! I have been looking all over you! Come on!" She said grabbing her hand. "Thanks for finding her Eric!" Well, that could mean so many things to me. I walked with them and went back to the couch, Yvetta was rubbing up on someone else but it didn't bother me at all. I was too busy watching Sookie and Tara playfully dance along to the music. I didn't know what was wrong with me, was I seriously gushing for the girl? I haven't talked to her that long and I was already smitten…more then just admiring from afar. I was having an itch to touch her, but nothing sexual at all; I was shocked at myself wanting to just…hold her. Getting up I walked up to her as a new song came on, gently brushing her arm.

"Dance with me," I said softly gently taking her soft hand into my large one and lead her to the middle of the dance floor. Thank God this was a somewhat slow song cause I don't think I wanted to move against fast song. Moving against her to the beat, seeing her getting nervous on me again and I was so not having that.

"Why are you scared of me?" I finally asked the terrified elephant in the room. She looked up at me surprised at first, and then her eyes moved indicating she was trying to find the right words to say. "And be honest, or I'll know," I warned her, I was a human lie detector. I was told I would be a good interrogator one day but I've had my fair share of that and that alone if not my cup of tea. She sighed closing her eyes then looked back at me.

"I thought you didn't like me all that much. I mean you looked at me like you wanted to hurt me," she admitted. Oh my God.

"I was a kid Sookie, I wanted to hurt everyone," I smiled to reassure her but it didn't seem to help. She sighed again, as if she was mad at herself. "Oh and by the way, I do like you." She looked up at me with those semi full lips surprised, those things were begging to be kissed so badly. I honestly didn't know if it was my teenage hormones or some primal instinct talking but whatever it was it was yelling to take those lips.

"You do?" she squeaked out, shaking like a poor animal under the strength of a wild predator…me.

"Yeah," I rasped out, gently pulling her from the back of her neck and finally got to kiss the object of my obsession for the first time.

**Oh my God! An all Eric chapter and it ends in a kiss? Wooowww makes you wanna know the next chapter huh? Well I'll have to write that in order for you to do that! Pleease review? Oh and yes I need to get on my other stories but I'm lacking the insperation.**


	5. Getting to know you

Holy shit! He's…he's kissing me, he's actually kissing me! I pulled away from him, knowing for sure I looked spooked. My eyes were so wide in shock it hurt; he on the other hand looked at me with such relief. I just freaked out and ran outside, just leaving him there. Once I made it out of the basement, Tara was hot on my tail grabbing my arm.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, just as shocked as I was.

"I don't know!" I almost yelled running my hands through my hair. I was so confused, more confused then I have even been in my life.

"Can we just go home?" I asked, I was not about to be a nervous wreck staying there all night. Tara nodded taking me to the car to go, but not without telling Lafayette that we were going to go. The ride home was extremely quiet; I was staring off into the window replaying what happened in my head.

Eric liked me, he wasn't specific on what level he liked me but the kiss gave me a wild guess. Why did he kiss me though? We rarely talked…in fact we never talked at all, tonight was the most we talked. This was a royal brain fuck to me and I didn't want to dwell on it anymore. We finally made it to Tara's house and changed to go to sleep, before I got into the guest room, a.k.a my room, Tara stopped me.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" she asked, making it sound I got attacked and was severely damaged.

"I'm fine Tara," I assured her before closing the door. I tossed and turned almost all night, the sensation of Eric's lips on mine. I was actually shocked, I'd figured he would be rough about it but he was actually quite tender. The guy had nice soft lips I had to say; only thing that was rough was the stubble on his face. Finally going to sleep at exactly 3:00 AM I was forced to wake up at 6:00 AM by my cell phone alarm. I drove Tara to school and looked like I was going to class but I had other plans in mind. After last night I was not about to deal with him twice in one day, so while there was a commotion to go to class I got in my car and drove off.

I didn't drive to just anywhere, I drove to Shreveport.

I went to the mall and walked around, even got a Starbucks coffee from the money I saved. By the time it was time for my last class I drove up back and snuck back in by the time the bell rang, the school cop Officer Bellefleur never really patrolled the parking lot through his security cameras in his office. He just took naps and eat doughnuts all day. Algebra class was so boring; we were basically going over Algebra one when we were a number two class. That was when Principal Dearborne came on the intercom announcing in a few minutes we were having a Pep Rally…Fan. Fucking. Tastic.

I hated Pep Rallies, sitting in crowded benches yelling and being stupid while giving the poor freshmen a hard time. I honestly didn't care if I was a senior; I was always annoyed at how immature people are at these types of events. Walking out with the class with my stuff I groaned at the thought, I was not about to see Lorena prance in her cheerleading outfit while my brother of a couch yelled like a fucking frat boy. Staying from the group and walked close to the door of the parking lot when I was stopped.

"Didn't see you in class today," Eric's voice appeared behind me. I slowly looked up…and up…and up to see his smirking face.

I was beginning to hate that smirk.

"I had an appointment," I lied but he wasn't buying it.

"So do you have another one now? Since it looks like you're in a hurry to leave," he asked.

"Oh no, I really hate Pep Rallies," I informed him.

"Yeah me too, wanna go somewhere to eat?" He offered. I looked at him in both suspicion and shock.

"What about Pam?" I asked.

"She actually does like these events…just to get a chance to look at the cheerleaders," he snickered and walked past me before stopping to look at me. "Come on," he urged.

"What about my car?" I asked, I was so not about to ride with him. Plus it would be suspicious of my car being there and I was no where in sight.

"Well how about we both drive to the same place? Come on, or are you chicken to hang out with me?" He smirked again. I looked at the people going in, seeing the officials were distracted I sighed and walked him to our cars. We ended up agreeing to meet at BuckBeak's, a semi popular fast food chicken joint that was in certain places in the South. It was like KFC, but two dollars more. I was the last to get there of course; Eric drove like a bat out of Hell and got there in seconds flat. Another reason why I would not ride with him if it saved my life.

We got in and looked at the menu before talking to a rather annoyed looking cashier, couldn't blame her, I wouldn't work there either.

"Um, can I get your Wings and Fingers with Extreme sauce with a drink, what do you want?" he began looking at me, he was paying for this?

"Oh no finish I'll pay for mine," I said but he shook his head and urged me to do mine. "Okay um, a grilled chicken salad with Ranch dressing with water with it." I caught a glimpse of him, he looked…annoyed? Then he sighed rolling those big blues.

"Add three chocolate chip cookies with that please," he added holding three fingers up. After we got all of it and we sat we uttered nothing. I was just simply fixing my salad when I got a snide comment.

"Is that all you eat? Salads?" he asked while gnawing on a buffalo wing. I looked up confused, why was he mad about me eating a salad?

"Well no, it's just I am kinda on a diet. I gained a little since I don't swim anymore," I explained, sounds stupid I know…so did he.

"Where are you gaining? On your ass?" he asked bluntly and shook his head. "That fucking annoys me, you're fine the way you are! No need to make yourself a stick." He was mad that…I was on a diet?

"Can't get dates if you're fat," I replied, it was a sad fact. I mean, I was not extremely obese where you had to get a weight support to get me out of the house. However I was not exactly athletic either. I walked down the road near my house sure; I had what people politely called an "Hourglass Figure" like Marilyn Monroe. I hated it with a passion.

"You're not fat!" He almost yelled. "And I swear to God if you're going to compare your figure to Lorena's I'm going to shove this chicken strip in your mouth," he added, shaking one to prove his point. I looked at him in pure horror.

"I am not stupid to do that!" I hissed at him. Why the hell would I compare myself to someone I hate? "But you know the girls get the entire dude's attention because they're skinny."

"They want to do them and leave," he replied bluntly. "Dudes are after one thing."

"Like you?" I replied, burn Sook. He paused for a moment then looked at me.

"I'm guilty sure, but I tell them beforehand so they won't get attached."

"So, you're telling me now?" I asked him, addressing the elephant in the room. He looked at me…almost hurt, hurt?

"No, I…you're not like them Sookie, you're not a bitch and you have not been with thousands of dicks," he told me.

"And you got this by talking to me?" He shrugged with a smirk.

"Why not?" he answered. "I mean, we can talk more so you can know me." Everything I thought he felt about me had been turned upside down. This was way too weird for me.

"Okay," I finally spoke out. "We never talked since the 6th grade. You spent most of your time either hung up on Lorena or fucking some town trash in parties. Then when you finally talked to me you kissed me and now you just now want to get to know me?" After I was done Eric just looked at me until I was finished, then he fucking smirked and shrugged again.

"Yeah, that's about right," he replied, causing me to drop my plastic fork and bury my face in my hands.

"I'm so confused," I muffled out, hearing him laugh. He had the nerve to laugh!

"Look, I didn't talk to you because I didn't know what to think of you. Now that I got a…idea, I would like to take it further. If you don't want to it's totally cool I…" he said but I stopped him by shaking waving my arms.

"No, no, no, I…actually would like to. I mean, better now then never right?" I smiled, getting a laugh and a nod from him. After we were done we walked to our cars Eric stopped me one last time.

"Sorry about kissing you last night," he told me, placing his hands in his pockets. "I tend to go…over the top sometimes."

"Oh it's no big deal," I brushed off, it was done and over with but he shook his head at me.

"It is a big deal, I shouldn't have done that. The last thing I wanted was to freak you out," he said, sounding pretty sincere. I just smiled and patted his arm, since that was the only thing I could reach.

"Getting to know each other will make up for it right? No biggie," I told him. He looked at and smiled.

"Sounds good, is it okay to ask for your number?" he asked, looking some what shy for the first time in front of me. I took a Sharpie that I kept in my purse and wrote my number down on the palm of his hand.

"If you wanna call I have free nights and weekends. Until then I'm unlimited texting," I told him. He looked at his hand and back at me with a smile.

"Talk to you soon then," he said before walking to his car and driving off…more like roaring off. I smiled to myself, almost ignoring the vibrating from my purse. I looked at my cell phone and groaned…mom.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"_Hey sweetie, was wondering when you were coming home_?" she asked on the other end.

"I have no clue why?" I asked being cautious.

"_Well John is taking me to New Orleans for the weekend so is there a chance you can watch over Scarlett?_" she asked. I thought about this for a moment, a full weekend in my own house without the disgusting looks of John? Um, duh!

"Sure mom, no problem!" I replied.

"_Oh great! I'm at the airport and had to make sure to call you. I also made sure Jason checks on you too ok? I love you!_" I told her I loved her too and drove off. As soon as I got home I crashed in my bed and finally slept in my own room for the first time since John came into our lives.

"_All weekend?_" Tara asked on the other side of the phone.

"All weekend, so what do you say? After all the nights I crashed at your place it's only fair you do the same with me," I told her, I wasn't about to spend the whole weekend by myself! "Bring Lafayette if he wants to!"

"_I'll have to see, he'll drive me there if he does. If not you where to go,_" she laughed and hung up. She did call me later to let me know they were both coming, you could tell when Lafayette has arrived because he blares his dance music to the fullest. It's amazing he hasn't bust an ear drum yet. I greeted them at the door, hugging them both.

"Got everything?" I asked.

"Oh yes honey child, chick flicks and my entire make up known to man," he replied showing me the movies and the large make up case. We spent the most of the night laughing at a bad crude comedy while Lafayette was painting Tara's nails.

"So what's the deal with you and Eggs? Are you like dating or what?" I asked taking a bite of my popcorn.

"I don't know, he wants to but he's worried he won't give me what I need or something," she sighed. "It's so confusing. Why are men so complicated?"

"They're not complicated, they are so simple that they become complicated," Lafayette chimed in. "Think of them like scared puppies, show patience and no reason to be harmful and they are cute and cuddly in your hand." I giggled at his response, hearing my phone ringing that I had a text. Who are earth is texting me? I took a look; it was a number I didn't know. I opened it and my eyes almost bugged out.

**Is it a bad time to text you? It's Eric.**

"Ahh!" I screamed jumping up, causing the other two to jump at my reaction.

"What the fuck?" Tara yelled at me.

"It's!...It's Eric texting me," I calmed down sitting back down.

"Mmm! 'Bout time girl, now you can stop being a frightened kitten and become the tiger you really are," he gave me a smirk causing me to blush but I text him back.

**No no it's cool Glad to hear from you! :)**

**Oh good! Don't want to look like a stalker LOL.**

**Na, it's cool dude! **There was a pause after a moment then I finally got a new text from him.

**Am I able to call you tonight? It's past 9…unless you don't want to totally fine. **I looked up then at them.

"He wants to call me," I said softly like we were being watched.

"Talk to him! It'll be healthy for you!" Tara told me.

"I don't want to be rude…"

"Bitch just do it. You need this to happen and it'll be nice to talk to another dude who doesn't know all the songs to Lady GaGa," Tara demanded me getting a dirty look from Lafayette.

"Watch it bitch, you like her too," he sneered.

"I like one song!" she argued, I took my cue and walked outside on the back porch and text him that he could. I sat on the porch swing when the phone rang, causing me to jump at the nerves. I took a deep breath and answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey! Thought you were never going to pick up the phone,_" he replied, I laughed out of nerves. We didn't really talked much, I confessed about my escape to Shreveport today while he entertained me by playing his music collection through the phone. Then I got a giggle at the distant sound of Pam yelling at him about the loud music. As promised I eventually got to know about him, his dad worked for the energy company while his mom worked in the bank. He was the oldest of three kids, Pam and a little brother named Godric who was in his senior year of middle school. Both of his parents are Swedish to which he was born in but they moved here when he was about two. That solves the accent mystery.

He was also a big soccer fan, or "fotball" as he called it but refused to watch the school's because of "_Bill fucking Compton_". Then the conversation shifted to relationships, he never truly was in a serious one. The last time he attempted it was with some chick that dumped him because her parents told her so.

"_People seemed to have this skewed view about me_," he said sounding bummed out about it. "_It's pretty frustrating_."

"If you don't fit to their norm, they cast you out," I said, remembering what Tara first said to me. I was guilty to judge him so quickly myself, who would have thought the guy with the tough look with a bad ass car, would actually be a fan of cuddling and was so sweet to talk to! I even got the courage to tell him I never really had a relationship in my life, getting a snort in response.

"_I so am not believing that, you're way too gorgeous to not have at least one dude notice you_," he said, making me blush.

"Well if they did they're pretty good hiding it," I said, getting some sound in response. We talked till about 12:30 in the morning, my phone was about to die and I told him I had to go.

"_I'll be able to talk to you again right?_" he asked, sounding uncertain.

"Of course we can!" I told him. After we finally said goodbye I left him a text saying that I enjoyed my talk with him and it was the most fun I had in a while before I finally turned my phone off and came in…getting some cat calls and whistles in response.

The next morning when I woke up I smelled cooking in the kitchen, walking to the kitchen I found Lafayette singing to GaGa and making breakfast while Tara was outside with Scarlett. I said my good morning before turning my cell phone back on, seeing I got a text from Eric what looked like right after I left my text. What I read made me so red in the face I felt the heat from it.

**I did too; I never had a conversation as good as that. It actually gave me a warm feeling in my stomach.**

_**Okay kids! The ball is rolling yes? Getting good yes? Let me know how much you like this ball a rolling!**_


	6. Till I kissed you

This weekend was by far the best weekend of my life, I got two best friends with me the whole time, I talked to Eric all weekend and got to know each other much more, and I finally got to relax in my own home. Even Jason came over to actually check on me, I honestly didn't think he would. However, nothing compared to the moment when mom got home angry. I was sitting on the front porch, writing in my journal when I saw this unfold in front of me. She parked beside the house and almost thrown her stuff to the front of the house.

"Mom? What happened?" I asked looking at the event happening in front of me.

"John! He's a fucking pedophile!" she yelled grabbing her suitcase and walks inside, I was so glad she didn't see my face because I went from shocked to fucking ecstatic. Following close behind her I tried as hard as I can to not crack a smile or laugh.

"What do you mean?" I asked her standing at the opening of her room.

"Well things were going fine right? He was the perfect gentleman, last night he told me he was going to pick some gifts for the trip right. Well this morning I got a call from the police, he was caught getting a teenage prostitute to his car. Knowing well how old she was!" she yelled landing on the edge of the bed breathing heavy. "I have the shittiest taste, I'm so worried about being alone that I didn't even notice the signs…did he try to mess with you?"

"No," I quickly replied but she looked at me, knowing when I was lying. I must really be getting bad at lying with my age. Finally I sighed, sitting next to her and nodded. "He made these little innuendos but nothing extreme." My mom looked so bummed out; she did have shitty taste but who didn't? I gave her a quick hug.

"Mom, things happened. No one said dating was easy and you had no idea about John. Remember when I had my first crush back home and I got upset because he pushed me on the ground? You told me that one boy should not mold your life for the worse; you take what happened and put it as a lesson. John and the others are lessons mom to help find someone who truly deserves you." My mom smiles and rested her head on my shoulder.

"You are so wise Sookie Stackhouse, wise beyond your years," she smiled and sighed, I giggled and rubbed her back.

"Can I make a request?" I asked.

"Anything," she replied.

"Please start dating after I graduate? I like to sleep in my own bed once in a while," I requested, causing both of us to laugh.

"I don't know if I can make that promise, but I will take a break from dating," she said, I could live with that. I loved my mom deep down and missed our times together; we haven't hung out as a mother/daughter since the passing of my grandma. No doubt I was more then willing to go out with her to some greasy burger place and ate a burger, oh if Eric could see me now. We talked for the first time in what felt like forever, I told her about school and all but didn't mention too much stuff…she might freak out.

"So, any boys?" she asked, I thought for a moment and shook my head.

"Not really," I replied.

"Oh honey there has to be one! You're a pretty girl, guys should be lining up for you." What a typical mother thing to say. I just shook my head and quickly changed the subject. By the time we finally got home it was past nine and Eric was just calling me. While we talked for almost an hour I told him what happened, finally talking about the man I'll never have to deal again.

"_So like, this guy was messing with you or something_?" he asked, sounding a bit angry.

"No! Nothing like that, I'm just glad he's gone. I love Tara and all but I just feel bad barging in and live off them."

"_Oh please, you know full well Tara looks to you like a sister. I mean you two are barely apart_!"

"Well the last thing I want to be one of those that just clings to a family when mine goes wrong," I explained, getting a snort in response.

"_You're not. You have that kind of face parents love,_" he said making me laugh. We finally said goodbye and I went to sleep without the tossing and turning. It was the best sleep I had in days.

Have you ever had one of those days where you just knew you were going to have a good day? Well that was the exact day for me; I didn't have a weirdo for a potential father anymore, I get to live in my house, and I wasn't terrified to be in the presence of Eric anymore. In Creative Writing I was greeted with a warm smile and a "hey" from him and I actually smiled back and answered. Even Lorena's diva demands didn't ruin my mood, or the crazy antics of Ms. Leclerq wasn't going to destroy it…but the chance of not getting to my college of choice just might. During lunch I was able to get the requirement of getting into the University of Louisiana and realized I had a problem…I don't have the full requirements so far and Creative Writing was the cause.

"You should have just left the class," Tara informed me. "I mean who in the hell lets you take a ½ class and if you take another ½ with the same teacher she'll merge the two to make one whole…fucking confusing." I didn't really let it bother me though; I still had another semester I'll get all the requirements. If not there it would be for some other college. The next day in Art Pam and I sat next to each other, becoming fast friends…she did have one problem with me.

"Next time tell Eric to spare the music, some of us do wanna sleep in the household," she told me while working on her work of art on the removable ceiling tile of the room, that was a way of just leaving a footprint.

"Does he do that to everyone?" I asked, being funny but was shocked at her response.

"No, he never does that. He mostly keeps to himself when it comes to other people," she said then looked at me. "He's smitten with you, you know that."

"What? No he's not 'smitten' with me," I laughed it off but Pam snorted at me…snorting must be a family trait to them.

"I've known my brother since I was born; I know when he's smitten and he's got it bad for you," she grinned at me sudden blush…she had to be joking with me.

_He did kiss you once, have we forgotten that?_ I hated my annoying thoughts. The rest of the week seemed normal, it wasn't until it was the day before an In-service Day after English was over when Eric stopped me.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow since this is our first day off?" he asked, I wasn't worried about being late since my math class was right down close to us.

"I have no clue, might just be a hermit tomorrow," I shrugged.

"Oh, cause I was thinking we can hang out a bit," he suggested.

"Like at your house?" I asked, curious.

"Yeah…until we found something else to do but if you don't want to do that I totally understand," he rambled, he seemed to think I wasn't going to agree on anything. I just shook my head and smiled.

"I would like to! It'll get me something to do then just lounge around the house. Just tell me when and where and it's a date…I mean…"

Shit!

"I didn't mean like a date, date…I meant like…hanging out," I stumbled, getting a laugh out of him.

"No I knew what you meant, we _can _make it a date if you want," he winked to get me laughing. "I usually get up and look presentable around elevenish, does that suit you?" I nodded.

"Absolutely, why so early though? Most people sleep past noon," I commented.

"Just the way I am," he laughed. "I'll text you with the directions later okay?" Again I nodded as we said our good byes and walked separated ways to classes; needless to say I didn't pay attention through out the whole thing. When I told Tara about it while I drove her to my house for a sleep over she looked like I grown two heads.

"Are you going to be alone with him?" she asked.

"Well of course not…least I don't think so," I responded.

"We gotta get you prepared, don't want you get caught in a pickle," she mumbled.

"Like what? Like we're going to have sex or something?" I laughed at the thought. "Eric doesn't want to have sex with me!"

"It's not that! Even if it's simply innocent, touch will be involved and I don't need to remind you how lazy you get not using your Nair sometimes," she commented, making me gasp.

"I used it yesterday thank you!" I replied, squealing at Tara raising my arm and lifting my shirt sleeve down to see my armpit.

"Your stubbly pits say otherwise," she said as we got out my car and spent the rest of the night patrolling me as I used Nair.

"You know normally a friend doesn't sit in the bathroom and watches," I pointed but she shrugged.

"I think we came past that when I walked into you naked…twice," she replied holding out two fingers.

"Well there's this thing called knocking, it's the latest craze," I grinned at her, blocking a magazine swat from her. After I made sure I got my legs and pits smooth as a baby's ass Tara stopped me again with what I can describe as the most unneeded question to be asked between two friends.

"Do you wax or shave down there?" I looked at her in both horror and shock.

"Why would you ask that?" I hissed at her.

"Twice, I walked into a room with you naked in it Sook, I kinda have the right to ask," she said wiggling the two fingers again.

"Well I also have the right to tell you it's none of your business," I replied.

"Oh come on, if Eric wants to play down there it's gotta be at least decent looking!"

"Tara!" I yelled. "I'm not having sex with him!" Tara just giggled walking past me.

"Yet," she said with a wide grin on her face.

I was nervous as all hell; I couldn't tell you how many times I changed different articles of clothes before I finally settled with one. I kept trying to do something different to my hair but I finally let it be. I wore light make up and looked in the mirror one last time, seeing if I looked at least decent. Eric luckily gave me the short but helpful directions to his house which I had no problem driving to find. He lived a bit far from the city limits of Bon Temps also, right behind the one and only Catholic Church we had. It was somewhat of a suburbia place, the houses looked like they were built in the 60's/70's and all bricked.

Eric's house was no exception, the only thing different was an extra room area that would normally be a garage. Parking right behind Eric's car in the paved driveway I got out, seeing there was a side door where the extra room was. I heard a "Cujo no!" before I was almost pushed down by a rather large golden dog. Thankfully I quickly got my balance, turning away from the kicking dog breath. Eric finally came to the rescue getting "Cujo" off me while opening the gate, which lead to a nice looking pool.

"Go you crazy thing!" he yelled at him before closing the gate and smiling at me. He pulled me to a big hug, causing me to become really warm and fuzzy inside. Eric was not much of a hugger but once he does he can give you the nicest warm hugs thanks to his large figure. Plus it didn't hurt him smelling so good.

"Glad you came," he said pulling away from our embrace and I was pulled back to reality. "Sorry about that, she does that to everyone." Referring to his dog.

"What kind is she?" he asked walking me inside the gate door into the pool area. Did I mention it was nice? It was.

"She'sa mutt. Husky/Lab mix," he corrected. "My dad bought her when she was just a pup at the Animal Shelter as a gift for Pam. Needless to say she's my dog now." I watched Cujo swim around the pool, having a pure ball with herself.

"You named her Cujo?" I asked.

"She responded to that name," he laughed. "Pam wanted to call her 'Princess' or some prissy shit but my Cujo is a tough chick ain't ya girl?" he said bending down so Cujo hopped out of the pool and ran to him while he patted her side. I had to admit, she was pretty cute.

"Do you want anything? A drink or something?" he asked, being a real gentleman but he seemed slightly nervous again.

"Oh no I'm fine, thank you though," I said with a smile while we both went inside the house. It was very clean and nice, with a large TV and a computer in the room. At first I was afraid to touch anything!

"Where's Pam?" I asked rather curious.

"Oh she walked down the road to spend time with a girl she's having the hots for," he said pouring himself a glass of tea. "And Ric is off with some friends to hang out. Are you sure you don't want anything?"

"I'm fine I promise," I smiled.

"Well sit, make yourself at home," he offered plopping on the couch while patting a seat next to him. I sat down, the nerves finally kicking in, suddenly right on cue a car came in…it was Chow's car.

"Yo man! I thought you forgot about us!" Eric laughed at the front door as we both came out to greet him. Chow stayed most of the time, talking about the schools in Shreveport and how he got accepted to a college in California. Eric showed a scene from a bootlegged movie that he found so hilarious and it was, but they laughed more then I did…guy thing I guess. When Chow finally left Eric and I chatted some more, I told him my worry about not getting into school and he listened…I mean actually listen not pretending to like most guys do.

"What do you wanna do after you graduate?" I asked him.

"I have to actually graduate first," he laughed. "But I don't know…I mean I want to do something but I don't know what."

"Well what would you like to do?" I asked while he got up and put on one of his CDs through the TV.

"Well, I always wanted to build houses and stuff. I certainly don't want to join a service because I don't like people yelling at my face. What about you? What do you wanna do?" he turned to me leaning as close to me as possible.

"I always wanted to be a writer, anything but writing biographies," I replied. I felt Eric started combing my hair through his fingers as I talked; I turned seeing how intense his eyes really were up close. I actually turned and started giggling.

"What?" he asked, his voice more gentle scooting close to me.

"I'm just remembering what Pam told me. She said that you were extremely smitten with me," I giggled but stopped seeing how serious he looked.

"You don't think I do?" he asked as he gently stroked my face.

"Well I mean…I don't know, I'm just being silly I guess," I said blushing looking down, he gently pulled me back to look at him.

"You're cute when you blush," he said before connecting his lips with mine. I went stiff at first, but I just decided to just fuck it. I'm tired being a scary cat and not take chances, I'm taking them now! I felt his tongue licking against my lips, causing me to open them while his began gently wrestle his tongue with mine. We made out like that for a while, Eric's large hands roaming all around me but made sure I wasn't uncomfortable. Finally he let go getting up, he took out his hand looking down at me.

"Wanna lay out on the bed?" he asked, causing my eyes to bug out. "I'm not going to do anything I promise, I just wanna hold you." I thought was really sweet, how can you not think that was cute? I took his hand while he walked be down a step to his room, the extra room was his. He had the typical teenage boy room, not a pig pen but not exactly clean either. Clothes were scattered, trailing to a large pile of used clothes. His bed was against the wall and a slide closet, with a space above it to which he had a TV. On the other side there was his laptop with bunches…and bunches of CDs of every media. Landing on his bed he pulled me in, making me giggle while he pulled the unmade covers on us.

Right away he pulled me to him and nuzzled on my neck, he was not kidding about being a cuddle lover. We kissed a time or two, but we mainly just cuddled and being sickly cute with each other.

"Are you comfortable? I tend to take up most of the small bed space," he laughed at me; I just nodded and went straight for his hair. All the time I've known him I always wanted to touch his hair, when he grew it out I fantasized what it felt like. It was weird I know but the moment I ran my fingers through it I fell in love. It was soft and smelled incredible; I just massaged his head giggling at his failed attempt at purring.

"You've got magic fingers girl," he smiled looking at me like he was madly in love with me…wait was he? Na, it was way too soon, but I couldn't help but wonder.

"So…what does this make us?" I asked, he nuzzled my neck again before looking at me in the eye.

"Do you want the honest truth or do you just want me to say what I think you wanna hear?" he asked, okay what the hell did that even mean?

"Truth," I said softly, might as well get it out of the way. He was lost in thought for the moment before looking back at me.

"I want to be with you Sookie," he finally spoke, causing my heart to race. "I can't explain it but…I'm so attracted to you in a level I never did with anyone. You understand me and you don't judge me, why would I not want that in my life?" I just smiled and kissed him, getting an amused expression.

"I got my answer then," he grinned before rolling on top of me and kissing my neck…hard. I never thought getting a hickie would be kinda hot but with Eric I doubt anything he would do would not be sexy. Just then I heard a car drive into the driveway, Eric stopped marking me and leaned over to peak at the window.

"Oh! Folk's are home," he said like it meant absolutely nothing.

**Oh my goddness it's here! It's finally here! Now it's time to meet the parents! I would love to thank you all for reading this story as well as my other ones. Your love for them and all the subscribing it really awesome thanks! I think this is the longest chapter I wrote so far! Go me. Oh and if you wanna get an idea of what Cujo looks like check my profile!**


	7. We are family

"Your parents?" I was in pure horror, only getting a laugh in reply.

"Just my mom, come on," he said rolling off the bed and grabbed my hand to get up…no way in hell.

"Eric no, I don't think it's a good idea," I tried to explain. The last thing I wanted is having a bad first impression to his mom. Eric yanked me gently out of bed laughing at me…I didn't find this funny at all!

"She's not going to bite your head off come on…I would fix your hair though," he said petting my now cave woman hair. I quickly took a brush from my purse and combed, trying not to hurt Eric who was snickering at me. I heard his mom call out to see if anyone was home, he took my hand and walked up to greet her.

"I'm here mom," he yelled out to her.

"Oh there you are Eric!" she smiled at him; she didn't notice me since I was hiding behind his tall figure. "I take it the others are off somewhere else?"

"Well Pam's not far, I told them both to come back before dinner. Hey mom I want you to meet someone," he gently pulled me from my hiding place. "Mom this is Sookie Stackhouse, from school."

She took one look at me, and it wasn't a good one. I knew I gulped loudly; she was about my height with dirty blonde hair pulled to a pony tail. She didn't have blue eyes like Eric and Pam did, instead it was a pretty green…but the expression on her face was not welcoming. She mumbled this unknown language to me…must be Swedish.

"Mamma!" he hissed at her, dropping an octave in his voice as he responded to her in the same language. I never heard him talk like that before…it was the sexiest thing I ever heard. His mom looked at him, then at me, then back at him, this was getting uncomfortable. Finally she cracked a smile and gave me a soft hug.

"I'm Astrid, I'm glad to meet you," she said, causing me to smile back. "I'm going to cook dinner okay?" she turned to Eric who nodded; he took my hand again walking me outside so we can watch Cujo having a large time at the pool.

"See? She liked you!" he smiled at me.

"At first, what were you two saying?" I asked him. "It's never a good sign when people start talking in a different language."

"It was nothing baby," he said but I wasn't buying it.

"Yes it was, tell me!" I demanded but he just kissed my nose.

"It was nothing, don't worry your head over it," he said nuzzling my neck. I sighed, it was really frustrating but I decided to just drop it. It was probably not as bad as I thought; besides I was pretty content laying on the lounge chair with Eric until Cujo came to shake the pool water off her and onto us. I screamed hopping off while Eric scolded at her and tried to pull me back to the chair. Just the Pam came in looking completely shocked at first, but quickly turned to a smug expression.

"Well, look who decided to throw my brother a bone!" she grinned, getting a death glare from Eric. "Nice to see you here Sookie, hope Eric hasn't tried humping your leg yet," she giggled running inside just when Eric threw a plastic bottle that Cujo chews on at her.

"Don't throw things at your sister!" Mrs. Northman yelled out, getting an eye roll from Eric in response. Later on in the day I heard a rumble of a rather large engine, finding out it was Eric's dad but we didn't even budge from our relaxed position until Pam came out to intrude.

"Come on and eat love birds," she yelled closing the door…oh shit!

"I gotta call my mom," I got up, knowing she would be furious to know I spent almost the whole day with a boy with no adult supervision.

"Call her to let you stay for dinner, Mom's a mean cook," Eric said leaning to get the portable outside phone.

"Oh Eric I don't know…" I said, I didn't want to intrude on their time. It would be different if we were together for a long time.

"Oh come on baby, please?" he pleaded, using the most adorable puppy dog face I ever saw…he even pouted. How could I resist that? I took the phone and dialed, hoping mom would not have the iron hand on me.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey mom, it's me," I replied.

"_Sookie! It's 5:30, where are you?_" she answered, here goes nothing.

"I'm at a friend's house," I said half truthfully, catching a semi hurt look on Eric's face.

"_A friend? Is this friend happen to be a male?_" my mom asked intrigued, causing me to close my eyes…I was so not having this discussion in front of Eric of all people.

"Um, yeah mom listen…Eric…"

"_Oh he has a name too! What's his last name?_" she asked her famous Southern question, small town mentality.

"Mom listen!" I answered her getting annoyed. "Eric wants me to eat with his family…is that okay?"

"_Well I'll have to talk to his mother,_" she replied…I dreaded that answer. I covered the mouth piece and looked over at Eric.

"She wants to talk to your mom in order for me to stay," I said softly, totally embarrassed at this point. So I was surprised when Eric took the phone without hesitation and went inside, for the next few minutes I was petting a very wet Cujo until Eric came back with the phone and handed it to me. Once I got it back my jaw literally dropped when my mom gave me the green light.

"_But don't spend the night there! Don't want to give the wrong impression on this Eric boy okay? His parents sounded extremely nice so don't freak out okay?_" I agreed and hung up looking at Eric.

"That was weird, talking to my mom in front of you," I said laying my head on his shoulder.

"Oh please, you don't know embarrassing," he mumbled before picking me up like I was a sheet of paper. He carried me bridal style into the house, finally meeting his younger brother Godric for the first time, even his giant sized dad. When Eric let me down introducing me to them I was greeted by a large hug from his dad who I later on found out was named Ulfrick.

Hugging seemed to be the big thing in this family.

Godric didn't hug me however; he just told me "sup" and went to make a plate. He was about my height with the typical skater get up except for his Caesar hair cut he wasn't golden blonde either like the others, he looked more like his mom then anything else. Astrid made a turkey dressing meal with rice and dumplings; I had to say it was pretty good! They all chatted in Swedish; I assumed it wasn't all terrible by their tone. When it came to asking me twenty questions I answered with flying colors…I did have help from both Eric and Pam. Once it was all over I had to convince Eric I had to get home, he was bummed out about it but he understood.

Being the gentleman he walked me to my car.

"Hope my clan didn't freak you out too much," he laughed slightly but looked down at his feet. I shook my head taking his hand…did I mention they were large? They were like paws.

"Na they were awesome! Do you honestly think they like me?" I asked.

"They hugged you, they like you," he said suddenly trapping me between my car door and his frame. Leaning down he gave me one last mind blowing kiss before nuzzling my nose with his.

"See you in school," he spoke softly to me, I was in such a trace I could only nod getting another deep kiss from him again. Finally letting me go he smiled and requested me to text him when I got home to make sure I was okay…how sweet! I drove home with a big smile on my face and blaring my music, I was never this ditty about anything before, let alone a dude. By the time I got home I made sure Eric knew I was okay.

**Ok baby, see you tomorrow :) **

**You too sweetie! **I texted back just when I opened the door. I closed it getting bombarded by my eager mom wanting to know all the details. Course I gave her the basics about Eric when I noticed her staring at my neck.

"Looks like he got frisky on you," she giggled, I went to the mirror hanging on the wall and gasped. On the left side of my neck was the largest hickie I ever saw in my life, I blushed ten shades of red.

Next morning I was in my usual spot in the student parking lot, hearing Pam walking by telling me hey but I was so distracted from my book I believe I made a slight wave.

SLAM!

I jumped at the sound of Eric slamming his hands on either side of me onto my hood…that caught my attention.

"Morning!" he smiled, giving me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Morning scary," I replied laughing.

"Well you got your nose deep in that book had to get your attention somehow right?" he grinned before trying to yank me off my car. "Come on I'm walking you to class since I won't be able to see you all day today."

"I should be hitting you by now mister look what you did!" I said pulling my hair away from the still visible love mark.

"Oh shit baby did I do that? I'm sorry," he said but his eyes were shinning expanding ego…dudes. Taking my hand he walked me to the Art room, the look on people's faces were just priceless but not seeing Lorena stop dead in her tracks at the display. Now it was time for my ego to expand. We finally reached the room but stopped me before I stepped foot in it.

"Come here," he said softly before pulling me close and gave me a very good kiss. I had to say the boy knew how to kiss!

"You know you can skip class and we can just sneak away," he suggested but I shook my head.

"Oh no, I think a day apart is good for us," I teased, hearing him whine slightly. "Now we can't be together every waking moment! Not healthy sir."

"I know," he sighed and kissed me again. Only to get scolded at by one of the assistant principals who we nick named "Barney" because of her heavy use of dark pink blush. We finally said our goodbyes and I got in class, having to hear Pam tease me about our new relationship.

"Eric and Sookie sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N…"

"Pam!" I hissed at her, making the mistake of my neck being exposed.

"Holy shit! I fear that's going to be there for weeks!" she snickered. I just rolled my eyes and tried to do a line art of a bird but was having little success. Lunch finally came around later on in the day and I was walking when I heard someone pisting at me. I turned seeing the siblings walking to go get their own particular lunch outside school grounds but not without harassing me. As Pam walked to the parking lot Eric grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"I'm taking you out," he announced.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Well duh, that's what girlfriends and boyfriends do right?" he said grinning down at me.

"Okay, where are we going to this first date huh?" I asked grinning back at him. He just shook his finger at me.

"Ah, ah, it's a surprise but I promise you'll like it. Just don't expect me to take you somewhere fancy; I so don't have the cash."

"Well you're in luck, I'm not a fancy girl anyway," I smiled as he leaned to kiss me again.

"Come to lunch with us, we can use your car," he said.

"Oh no, I'm staying here like a good girl. You cannot corrupt me," I laughed but quickly stopped at that evil glint in his eye.

"Not yet anyway," he muttered and made a growl in my ear. That growl caused a reaction to me that was unneeded. He walked off giving me a quick squeeze; while I walked back I looked at the amused faces of Tara and Lafayette causing me to smile.

I wonder what he had in store for me.

**AHH! Where are they going on their first date? *gasp* We'll seeeeeeeeee.**


	8. First date

**First off I would like to say thank you thank you THANK YOU! For all the love and reviews. You are the fuel that drives my motivation. Yes I still need to work on "My Life would suck without you" but according to me and my Beta reader it's lacking the unf so until I get it back I'll soothe your hunger with this story.**

"I'm nervous as all hell," I told Tara as I was on my God knows what number outfit to wear on my first date with Eric. I asked her to come by to help me find something to wear which was a disaster. I felt like I was sweating a river from the body heat I developed, Tara just sat on my bed laughing at me.

"Sook its fine, it's not like y'all are going to the Opera or something!Now did you Nair yourself this time?"

"Tara," I turned to her looking annoyed. "For your information yes but talking about my body hair is weird even if you walked in on me naked or not!" I turned back to the mirror looking at the casual tank top and Capri jeans with my converses. I turned fully around back at Tara and held my arms out.

"Does this look ok?" I asked. Tara just examined then finally gave the thumbs up; finally after almost an hour of trying to find something that looked presentable I was ready. I looked at the clock felling nervous again, Eric could be coming any minute. I shook my hands out of nerves when Tara grabbed on to my shoulders, making me look at her dead in the eye.

"Listen, you are going to be fine. This is going to be the best date of your life understand?" Tara always knew to just set me straight and calm me down ever since I had to sing solo for the school choir (I was not bad by the way). I gave a nod and took a deep breath…that reminded me.

"Is my breath ok?" I asked, Tara nodded.

"But chew on some gum just in case y'all go for a place to eat." I checked my purse to see if I had some Stride and was relieved. Nothing worse then macking with bad breath.

"Sookie! You're date is here!" Mom's voice yelled from downstairs causing me to get nervous again. Why was I so damn nervous? I already visit his home and parents, hell I even laid on his bed while he cuddled and marked me with a hickie! I guess I was worried I'll do something so dorky and embarrassing he'll think twice about being with me. Tara made me snap out of it by yanking my arm out of my room. Once we reached the front door all my nerves suddenly went away, there he stood in all his borderline giant hotness. He could wear a garbage bag and he would look good but instead he decided on form fitting jeans with his dirty converses and a V neck shirt. He even wore his leather jacket which always looked good on him but why in this musky heat I'll never understand.

"Ready to go?" He asked with a smile, I was fixing to like that smile. Before I got to say anything my idiot of a brother Jason leaned against the open way looking tough.

"Mr. Northman, I'm sure hope you'll treat in my little sister with a good time by not trying to feel her up." He was trying to be "Coach/Teacher Jason" which was totally embarrassing; it was more embarrassing knowing Eric had him for Math.

"No Coach Stackhouse I won't try anything Sookie is uncomfortable with," Eric replied being totally calm but I was as red as a stop sign.

"I'm ready to go yes," I finally replied silently begging to just go.

"Now be sure to get back before ten you have school tomorrow!" Mom yelled. I just hailed ass. Jason always found a way to embarrass me, his excuse is protecting me but he could do it without making me look like a freak of nature! Eric turned over back to me smiling, looking slightly amused at my blush I guess, and gently took my hand as we walked out the house. I quickly covered my face with my free hand groaning in agony.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry Eric, I had no idea he was going to do that," When we got back I was going to kill him! Eric just laughed squeezing my hand.

"Its ok baby, it's not like I'm dating him," he said as he opened his passenger door for me, that alone made me feel better. I hopped on in the classic corvette taking a good look. It was really nice and looked spanking brand new but still had the classic car feel. As soon as Eric got in he revved up the engine, speeding off my dirt road on to the pavement. I also would like to take this time to mention again how Eric drives like a maniac and I'm surprised he hasn't had a ticket by now. Blaring some My Chemical Romance from his i-Pod hooked to the radio we didn't talk that much, I had no idea where we were going. Finally he turned the volume down so we could talk; it was as if he read my mind.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

"Oh um, I had a sandwich before you came I think I'll be ok," I said but Eric looked at me sternly.

"Now it can't be a date without food and besides that sandwich isn't going to last in your stomach so where do you wanna just pick up to eat?" I thought for a bit, then for some reason I was craving Chinese.

"Why not Bon Temps Chinese Restaurant?" I asked him. "I think they have a buffet."

"Chinese does sound good, plus we can eat it after I take you somewhere," he grinned at me.

"So you're not going to take me in the woods and kill me?" I laughed trying to be funny.

"Oh I'm taking you to the woods but it won't be for killing," he replied making my eyes bug out. He laughed at my reaction patting his hand on my knee.

"Relax baby you'll like what I got planned I promise," he told me while taking a sharp turn to park. Bon Temps had a lot of Chinese places but Bon Temps Chinese Restaurant was the most well known and the food was pretty freaking good. Me and Eric went on in and got our Buffet boxes, I was getting my usual Shrimp and Fried Rice with at least two legs and two wings, also Ham and Fried Noodles for good measure. Eric on the other hand was stuffing almost everything on the buffet into his box, then looked over at mine pitifully.

"Seriously?" he scoffed at my box. "You gotta fill the sucker up! That's the whole point of having a big box that they provide is to take what will fit!" With that he stuffed even more rice and noodles to last me at least a week, closing the box and smushed it lightly so it'll stay closed.

"There, now come on I'm paying," he walked past me to the front but I stopped him.

"Eric you don't have to pay for mine!" I argued but he wasn't having it.

"Don't argue with me woman now this is a date and the man always pays for the date like a gentleman should now come on," he replied so I decided to just let it go. He was right about the whole gentleman thing but calling me "woman" made me want to cringe. Eric with his Viking mentalities. The sweet Chinese lady up front put our boxes in the bags while Eric paid, taking my hand as we walked back to his car.

"So where exactly in the woods are you taking me? Or are you making that a surprise?" I asked while hooking on my seatbelt as he speeded off.

"I'm keeping it a surprise," he replied with a smirk. "But don't worry its nice there I promise." He drove outside with city limits of Bon Temps onto the small highway. I was just humming along to the music he was blaring as I watched the dark woods speed on by. Finally Eric was slowing down turning onto an old paved road that hardly had any houses, I wasn't going to lie that I was a tad bit scared. I mean it was night time, who knows what cannibal hillbillies lived in the bayou woods! Eric turned onto a dirt road before finally stopping to what looked like a small lake. He turned off his car then went around opening my door offering his hand. I got out looking in awe at how beautiful the water looked against the small moonlight.

"Wow," I finally said getting a warm Eric smile.

"I come here a lot when I'm with friends or want to just swim and think. And don't worry it's completely deserted, it's not private property or anything plus it's leech free." He walked past me while taking off his shoes…wait.

"You mean you took me here to swim?" I asked.

"Well yeah, you said you miss swimming so I figured I show you this. It's no pool or the Atlantic Ocean but hey at least you know where to go right? Come on." He waved his arm at me to join in on the removing of clothes.

"But I don't have a suit!" I tried to reason.

"Who says you need a suit? Normally I skinny dip but I'm saving that until we are in….the third date maybe?" He grinned before removing his jacket and shirt…Holy Mary Mother of God. His shirts always left much to the imagination what his chest looked like but they fail to comparison when it came to actually seeing him. He was chiseled like a Greek god…or rather Norse god, a hint of blonde hair on his chest and below his navel or "treasure trail" as people like to refer it. He had the most mouth watering V cut I have ever seen, I mean I actually licked my lips when I saw it but luckily he didn't see me, he was occupied undoing his jeans. I noticed he had a black and grey Viking warrior tattoo on his arm which I found really hot on him…oh who was I kidding everything was hot on him!

"Are you going to keep admiring the view or are you going to get down to your undies and swim with me?" His voice shot me out of my thoughts making me jump, but my thoughts came right back as I saw him in only but his black cotton briefs, which didn't leave much to the imagination of what he looked like downstairs. I'm doomed. Quietly nodding I slowly removed my clothes to show I was actually wearing a black bra with neon pink panties…yeah I was embarrassed. So embarrassed I hung my head down scratching my arm. I didn't even notice Eric walking close to me, lifting my chin up to look at him. He had the most beautiful blue eyes, they were super intense though but I couldn't look away.

"Don't be embarrassed about your body Sookie," he spoke softly to me while he gently stroked my hair. "You're beautiful and perfect."

I kind of scoffed at him, "I hate my curves."

"I _love _your curves," he answered sliding his hands onto my hips to stress his point. "They make you stand out from the stick figures I've seen. You should never be ashamed of what you look like understand me?" He raised his eyebrow at me, God he was just sexy and perfect and he like me. _Me _out of all people in school, I wished that bitch Lorena could see me now or Yvetta for that matter. Finally I smiled and nodded as he cupped my face in his large hands. He smiled at my smile kissing me softly, have I mentioned he had soft lips? Yeah, he was perfect in every way. Making our fingers entwine we walked hand in hand until we finally got in the water. It was freezing cold at first but I finally got use to it before swimming around. I had to say I was a nature girl at heart; I loved the woods and always wanted to swim in the river or lakes. Now I finally did but it was with someone I was falling for bad. We spent what felt like hours floating around or splashing water at each other, we ever had a nice make out session. He kissed my still obvious hickie before gently biting it causing me to squeak and push his arm.

"What are you a vampire?" I laughed.

"Mmm I can be if you want me to be," he replied nuzzling my neck. This guy was going to be the death of me! After a while we got out of the water to finally eat some Chinese, laying on top of his car we just talked about little things. I was picking the green and onion stuff out of the rice and noodles making Eric laugh at me, not until he burped loudly from his sweet tea causing me to laugh hysterically.

"Nice dude," I commented.

"You love it," he grinned causing me to through a long onion at him.

"Sook!" He yelled wiping it off like it was going to burn his skin; I of course was getting a kick out of it. After we finished all what we could eat, Eric pulled me onto his chest and gently rubbed on my back while I laid my head on him to listen to his soothing heartbeat. From then on we just laid there enjoying each other's warmth, listening to the crickets chirp until Eric finally broke the silence.

"This was a successful first date I think, I mean I haven't killed you," he laughed slightly, I quietly chimed in.

"This was my first ever date, but I have to agree this was. And thank you for not killing me by the way," I picked my head up to look at him while his hand went from my back to my hair.

"I'm glad I made your first ever date a good one," he smiled. "Hopefully there will be plenty more."

"If you don't get sick of me I hope so," I laughed to be funny but quickly stopped at the seriousness of his face.

"I doubt that'll ever happen. I just wish I went up to talk to you sooner."

"Well why didn't you?" I asked making small pattern on his chest. "I mean, I thought you never saw me."

"Oh I saw you alright, I saw you the moment you were in Ms. White's class. But you know me I'm a guy, guys are more chicken then you think when it comes to girls." He did have a good point. I rested my head on his chest again taking a deep breath.

"All that matters is that you're talking to me now right?" Eric smiled turning us over so he was on top to give yet another mind blowing kiss as his way of saying yes. We made out for a while before I stopped it to look at the time. Hopping off the car I looked at my cell to check the time and pouted.

"You gotta take me home," I announced feeling extremely bummed. Eric was just as equally as bummed as me but he nodded in understanding. We drove back to my house after getting dressed back; Eric even walked me to the door. When I stood on my toes to kiss him Eric wrapped his arms around me, lifting me up to give me another kiss that made my toes curl. That man sure knew how to kiss!

"See you in school, we get to have some classes this time," He smiled at me before giving me a mini make out session. Suddenly I noticed the porch light flicking on and off…what the fuck?

"Guess your mom wants you inside now," Eric observed causing the both of us to laugh. I opened the door kissing him one last time before saying our goodbyes for the final time. When I turned around I was greeting by both mom and Jason nearby the door giving him a curious look. I just smiled, dropped my Chinese leftovers in the fridge, and practically skipped up to my room.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" mom yelled at me to stop. "Aren't you going to tell us how the date went?" I turned to them smiling from ear to ear.

"It was amazing, and he was a perfect gentleman," I replied before turning back to go to my room but Jason stopped me this time.

"Why is your hair wet?" he asked but I kept walking to my room.

"He took me swimming drop it jackass," I yelled at him before closing the door to avoid confrontation. Leaning against the door I couldn't seem to wipe the damn smile from my face! I mean last fear I had about Eric went out the window because of the date and the thought of being in love with him was a possibility! However it was also way too soon I mean we only had one date.

"_But you also had amazing make out sessions and you were practically half naked with him tonight." _There went that annoying voice in my head, but it was always right. Flopping on my bed my phone started ringing with texts from Tara and Lafayette asking me what happened. I just texted them I would tell them at school tomorrow, that would irritate them but I just wanted to relax and sink all that happened in my mind. Before I even closed my eyes to go to sleep I got a text from Eric, causing me to smile some more.

**Hey baby, made it home. See you at school *kiss***

I mean come on how cute was that? I turned my alarm on my cell slowly going back to sleep still in my clothes. Dreams of Eric swimming nude in my head.

**Ok so, this may not be me best chapter? But hey I deliver! To make up for this I'm thinking of an Eric POV on the next chapter since y'all love them so much! Oh also if you like visuals of the story I got them. I'm working on a "soundtrack" list for the story since music helps me write. Also I got previews of many Eric/Sookie stories I got to tell which I hope you will enjoy. Review my loves!**


End file.
